Reluctance for the Relentless
by LaBellaBella
Summary: Longawaited sequel to Child's Play. As much as Bella and Edward wish it were all over, they have yet to experience the worst of babysitting. And with Lauren and Jessica at their side? Who KNOWS what kind of havoc will fall upon them. Rated T.


**Author's Note:** Well, after much deliberation and thought that was put into this after the reviews I got, here it is: the sequel to the story you've all hopefully been dying to see. "Child's Play", the sequel to it.

Hope you like it!

* * *

"I-It's...really n-n-nice out today...isn't it, Edward?" I tried to breath normally and conjure up a comprehensive sentence, hoping to distract myself from getting lost in the sea of pleasure I was slowly drowning in. 

But it _was_ a beautiful day. The hot summer sun was shining brightly down, streaking warmly through the bright green leaves on the maple trees. It was extremely green here in Forks-especially in the summertime. The wonderful flowers and colorful plants had almost all turned green again, getting prepared for the next season. And the earth seemed to soak up the warmth from the sky, as did the glistening few lakes and streams around here. It was all perfect and happy-even the tiny bugs flying around seemed to enjoy the sun that was so rare around here.

More importantly, it was perfect because of the person I was spending my summer days with.

Edward was laying next to me on a blanket outside my house, on the edge of the forest. It was hot today, and we didn't feel like we needed to travel far to enjoy it. Plus, it was too much a risk for him to go out much from the shade of the trees or inside the house. So, we were here.

He was trailing slow, amazing kisses up my neck and to my lips, giving me an ecstatic feeling every time his own lips touched mine, lingering there for a few moments before beginning their journey down the bare skin of my neck. He barely even noticed that I had said something.

"Edward?"

This time, he reluctantly looked up at me, propping himself on his elbows. But as soon as he regained focus, he seemed to lose it again, staring at me. He had a faraway gaze in his eyes as he looked, making me blush deeply. "Yes," he said finally, smiling. "It_ certainly_ is."

I laughed and shifted closer to him, our bodies pressing together now. His only reaction was to pull me tighter, if that were possible. But I guess it was, because now there was no air between us, just the feel of our forms against each other. "And I didn't tell you to stop kissing me." I pouted, giving him my best scolding look.

He smiled crookedly and leaned in to press his cold lips to my ear. "Then may I make it up to you?" He murmured against my earlobe, his cool breath tickling me.

I nodded quickly. "Y-you may..." I replied, shaky again. When was I ever going to learn to control myself?

I could feel him grinning against my cheek. His hands, which were behind me, were rubbing my back, slightly under my shirt. The heated skin of my lower back felt relieved to have such a wonderful, cooling massage from, may I add, the best unofficial massage therapist in the world.

He leaned back to look at me, a glint of wickedness in his eyes. Then, so slowly it pained me to wait, he bent down for a kiss.

As always, my heart leaped when we were near the edge of his limits, which were strictly no open-mouth contact at all, or tongue, or any of _that_ business. When it came to contact Edward was the perfect gentleman, the dream for all dads. Then there was the fact that he could accidentally kill me if anything went wrong. His teeth, he explained, were like razors and could slice my mouth right open, if he wanted to-not that he ever would. Even that alone without the uncontrollable blood lust that it would surely set off would be enough to send me to my grave. So, we rarely went deeper than a, for lack of a better word, peck.

But this time, it was almost...different.

As we kissed I felt myself, as usual, lose control of my common sense. I parted my lips, exhaling outward with a deep sigh. This was where I expected him to politely pull away, scolding me softly with a "Bella, you know that it can't happen."

But he didn't pull away.

Instead, he tilted his head slightly and parted his own lips. Our breath was whirling together now, and I was becoming more excited by the minute. Had he changed his mind? Figured out that it was safe enough to go...there? Curious, I snaked my arms around his neck, pulling my head closer until my nose pressed against his, sure that this would be the last straw.

But again, to my _more_ than pleasant surprise, it wasn't. He actually followed my gesture, the same as he had when I opened my mouth. His hands stroked the back of my neck, sending my hummingbird heart faster than ever. I tried to calm it down, hoping I wouldn't worry him and stop this whole fantastic event.

He hitched my leg up around his waist, not breaking the kiss. He glided his hand up and down my thigh, driving me to a wild point.

But then, the phone rang.

**RINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG! RINNNNNNNNGGGGG! **The loud, obnoxious bell noise of the phone sounded, causing me to jolt.

He pulled back, his eyes hazy for a split second before they became those crystal clear golden orbs, in control of the situation yet again.

I desperately tried to grasp back the moment again, unwilling to let the scene go away from me. I murmured into his ear this time, softly and thickly, my voice still coarse. "We...don't have to...get it..." I whispered, kissing his jaw. I sucked with my lips lightly on his cold, marble skin.

He shook his head, grinning stupidly, like a child who had just gotten the biggest lolipop ever. "Nope. You have to go get it, Bella." And then, in a lower voice, "Believe me, as much as I'd like to continue, it might be Charlie or your mother."

**RINNNNNNNNNGGGGG! RINNNNNNNNNGGGGG! **

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'. You stupid phone." I pulled myself off of him, instantly feeling depressed.

As I dragged myself inside the house and into the kitchen, Edward followed, closly behind. I looked at the caller ID, only to realize it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Edward, do you know a 384-8756?" I asked, picking it up.

But before he could answer, a high voice spoke into the reciever, speakly so quickly it was hardly recognizable. But I knew this voice, from the instant I heard it begin its long ramble of incoherent string of sentences.

"Hello, Bella, this is Mrs. Connors, you know-Sammy's mother? Yes, well, I'd like to ask you for some...help for the next few days."

* * *

****

**Author's Note #2:** Yay!!! Okay you guys, how'd you like the first chapter? A little steamy action going on there? YOU BET! And maybe, if we're lucky, there might be some more to come in the later chapters!

Thanks guys,

Bellee


End file.
